


Schneestürme

by aislingde



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill hasste nicht viele Dinge, aber Weihnachtseinkäufe waren ihm ein Graus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schneestürme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



Jack O'Neill hasste nicht viele Dinge, aber Weihnachtseinkäufe waren ihm ein Graus. Seit er diese über das Internet von zu Hause aus erledigen konnte, ging es und er schaffte es meisten - wenn nicht gerade die Welt gerettet werden musste - alle Geschenke am Wochenende vor Weihnachten zu bestellen. Aber Daniel wollte und konnte er kein Geschenk so aussuchen. Normalerweise endete das damit, dass er am 24 Dezember verzweifelt in den Geschäften von Colorado Springs nach einer Notlösung suchte. Meistens fand er noch etwas, was nicht in die Kategorie SOS Geschenke (Socken, Oberhemden, Krawatten) passte. Doch bisher hatte er nie geschafft, etwas wirklich Richtiges für seinen Freund zu finden.

Sam und Teal’c konnte er wesentlich leichter eine Freude machen.

Dass er sogar schon drei Wochen vor Weihnachten Zeit hatte, um auf die Suche zu gehen, verdankte er einem Schneesturm und die Tatsache dass der russische Verantwortliche für das Stargateprogramm mit seinem Flug in New York gestrandet war.  
Es war nicht das beste Wetter, um vor die Tür zu gehen, besonders wo die Schneeverwehungen auf den Straßen schon beachtliche Höhen erreichten und fast nur noch Räumfahrzeuge unterwegs waren. Doch Jack hatte auf Außenmissionen schon schlimmeres Wetter erlebt und er freute sich endlich mal nicht in einem klimatisierten Büro zu sein und das Auto stehen zu lassen, um zu Fuß laufen zu können.  
Sein Ziel war der 'Second Story' Buchladen in der Nähe vom Dupont Circle.

Als Jack nach knapp zwei Stunden dort eintraf, musste er sich eingestehen, dass seine Kondition stark nachgelassen hatte und dass es einfach keinen Spaß machte von einem vorbeifahrenden Räumfahrzeug unter Schnee begraben zu werden. Dementsprechend hatte er auch eine Ladung Schnee im Kragen, der zum Teil geschmolzen war und als kleines Rinnsal den Nacken hinab lief.

Da es in der Buchhandlung sehr warm war, zog Jack die Winterjacke aus und wischte sich mit Schal den Nacken trocken, danach sah er sich um und sah direkt in der Nähe Schließfächer, wo er seine Jacke einschloss.

Die Buchhandlung sah genau so aus, wie er gehofft: unzählige Regale, die mit neuen und gebrauchten Büchern vollgestopft waren. Es roch genau so wie in Daniels Büro. Hier würde er bestimmt ein Buch für seinen Freund finden.

Er ignorierte die Abteilung mit den politischen Büchern und ging direkt zu den Geschichtsbüchern. In der Abteilung Vorzeit/Antike blickte Jack sich um. Doch entweder kannte er die Titel schon, weil Daniel das Buch bereits besaß oder die Themen waren noch fantastischer als die Tatsache, dass die Götter der Ägypter nur Außerirdische waren, denn die besaß Daniel auch.

Nach einer halben Stunde wusste Jack, dass er in diesem Bereich nichts finden würde, also fing er an, durch die anderen Regale zu stöbern.  
Bei den Wikingern musste er mehrfach breit grinsen, besonders die Beschreibung von Thors Hammer war sehr romantisch verklärt. Und bevor er es sich anders überlegte, nahm er einen dicken Bildband, der sich mit dem Schmuck der Wikinger beschäftigte, aber auch viele detaillierte Abbildungen von Runensteine hatte und ging mit ihm zur Kasse. Daniel würde bestimmt seine Freude am Enträtseln der Schrift haben.

Die Mitarbeiterin lächelte ihn an, verpackte das Buch weihnachtlich und verstaute es für Jack in eine große Plastiktüte, die sie ihm reichte. „Sie sind früh dran mit einem Weihnachtsgeschenk, ich hoffe, dass der Empfänger damit viel Freude hat. Kommen Sie gut nach Hause, die Wettervorhersage sagt noch mehr Schneefälle voraus.“  
„Danke für die Warnung, ich wollte eigentlich zu Fuß gehen.“  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Bei dem Wetter sollten Sie es lassen, das ist gefährlich!“  
Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie würde nicht verstehen, dass sein Leben zu langweilig, zu bürokratisch und überhaupt geworden war und dass er sich nach ein wenig Nervenkitzel sehnte. Und sei es nur, durch hohen Schnee nach Hause zu stapfen.

Er holte noch seine Jacke aus dem Schließfach und zog sie an. Der Stoff im Nacken war noch feucht und unangenehm klamm. Und irgendwie war die Aussicht auf einen langen Spaziergang nicht mehr so verheißungsvoll.

Als er die Buchhandlung verließ, war es dunkel, doch der Schneefall hatte nicht aufgehört und so wie es schien hatten die Räumfahrzeuge den Kampf gegen die Schneemassen verloren, denn auch die Straße war von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Das schlimmste war, dass der Schnee unberührt schien.

Schon nach den ersten Schritten spürte Jack, dass sein Knie mit der Idee einer längeren Wanderung gar nicht einverstanden war und er es auf dem Hinweg schon gut belastet hatte.

Doch die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben, so dass er kein Taxi rufen konnte. Gut, dass es bis zur nächsten Metrostation nicht weit war. Er schlug den Kragen der Jacke hoch und machte sich auf den Weg.

Normalerweise hätte Jack keine fünf Minuten für diese Strecke benötigt, bei dem Wetter konnte er nicht zügig gehen, sondern musste sich den Weg bahnen. Und er war froh, dass er nach knapp fünfzehn Minute den Eingang sah.

Bevor Jack am Dupont Circle die Treppe zur Metro hinab ging, nahm er aus seinem Portemonnaie einige größere Geldscheine und stecket die Geldbörse entgegen sonstiger Gewohnheit in die Innentasche seiner Winterjacke. Er versicherte sich noch einmal, dass er die Tüte mit dem Geschenk fest im Griff hatte, dann setzte er den Weg fort.

Kaum war er unten angekommen, als er auch schon den ersten Obdachlosen sah, der in den unterirdischen Tunnel Zuflucht vor dem schlechten Wetter gesucht hatte. Es war eine Schande, dass unter diesen, von der Gesellschaft aufgegebenen Menschen, so viele ehemalige Soldaten waren und Jack hatte schon mehr als einmal versucht, für die Veteranen, die aufgrund von Verletzungen den Dienst quittiert hatten, Verbesserungen in der Versorgung zu erreichen.  
Aber er war nur ein einfacher General und für viele andere höherrangige Offiziere, waren die Probleme der Veteranen angesichts der weltweiten und interstellaren Konflikte etwas, worum man sich irgendwann einmal kümmern konnte, wenn man nicht von Krisensitzung zu Krisensitzung hetzte. Den Leitsatz ‚Niemanden zurücklassen‘ kannten sie nicht.

Jack hasste es, diese Männer und Frauen sich selbst zu überlassen, aber so wichtig er im Stargate-Projekt war, so unwichtig war er in der restlichen Politik.

Das Ticket für die Heimfahrt war schnell gekauft und danach verteilte er die Geldscheine an die Bedürftigen und versuchte mit ihnen ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich um die Menschen kümmerte, die die Gesellschaft aufgegeben hatte.  
Manchmal konnte er den einen oder anderen helfen und in Projekte unterbringen, die dafür sorgten, dass die Veteranen psychologisch behandelt wurden und wieder eine neue Existenz aufbauen konnten, aber oft genug musste er erleben, dass diese Menschen keine Hilfe wollten. Sei es aus falsch verstandenen Stolz oder weil sie sich selbst aufgegeben hatten.

Auch heute war für ihn das Zusammentreffen mit dem Veteranen etwas, was ihn emotional mehr aufwühlte, als Jack bereit war zuzugeben. Einer der Männer hustete erbärmlich, doch als Jack vorschlug, seine Behandlungskosten zu übernehmen, lehnte dieser es schroff ab. „Danke, Sir. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, wie Sie sich für uns Jungs einsetzen, aber Sie sollten nicht ihr Geld dafür ausgeben, das ist der Job von Uncle Sam, Sir. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er es auch tut. Hier in Washington sind Sie an der Quelle, Sir.“  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun“, versprach Jack, obwohl er wusste, dass das noch nicht reichte. Aber wenn er lang genug die Zähne zusammen biss und noch einige Sternchen auf seinem Revers sammelte, dann war er vielleicht irgendwann in der Lage, nicht nur für seine Jungs, die als Invaliden aus dem Stargate-Programm entlassen wurden, zu sorgen, sondern auch für die anderen Soldaten.

So sehr sich Jack auch oft danach sehnte, alles hinzuschmeißen, Washington zu verlassen und den Ruhestand mit Angeln zu verbringen, er hatte Verantwortung, die er einfach nicht abgeben konnte.

Er hatte natürlich über die Gespräche seine Bahn verpasst und die nächste hatte Verspätung. Doch da er im Trockenen warten konnte, war es nicht so schlimm.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war die Bahn überfüllt. Aber das machte nichts, so grübelte Jack nicht darüber nach, ob er auch als Obdachloser geendet wäre, wenn nach dem Tod seines Sohnes Charlie nicht das Stargate-Programm der rettende Strohhalm gewesen wäre.  
Er hatte genug damit zu tun, bei dem sportlichen Fahrstil nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Nachdem Jack in seiner viel zu einsamen Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, nahm er das Geschenk aus der Tüte und leget es auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Das erste Geschenk für Weihnachten hatte er zusammen, der Rest würde auch noch kommen. Es zuckte in seinen Fingern, um das Telefon zu nehmen und Daniel anzurufen. Doch dieser war auf einer Mission und würde frühestens in zwei Tagen zurückkehren.

So nahm er sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, setze sich vor dem Fernseher und zappte durch das Programm.

Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu dem großen Geschenk. Er freute sich schon auf dem Moment, wo er es überreichen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> mein Wichtelgeschenk in der Gruppe deutsch_fandom  
> Beschenkte: antares04a  
> Leider sind die Musen nicht mehr so kooperativ, wie ich sie gerne hätte und die Geschichte hat sich ganz anders entwickelt als sie sollte...


End file.
